


It Takes Guts

by GasolineGhuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Repugnant (Band)
Genre: F/M, Pumpkin carving, Shower Sex, halloween warm up, here we are, i really wanted this to be fluff but, two goof balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh
Summary: Carving a pumpkin with Mary Goore!
Relationships: Mary Goore/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	It Takes Guts

The knife comes down with a brutal /thwack/ before Mary pulls it back with a grunt, the juices from the knife spattering on the newspaper that the two of you had laid down protectively. He swings it down once more as you laugh, doing the same thing to the pumpkin beside his. Soon enough, both of the pumpkins have a hole in the top of them and the stems are laying neatly on what you two affectionately call a dining room table. 

“Oh, yeah. Yeah, I see why this is a thing now,” Mary says, holding the knife up and looking at the stringy pumpkin guts dangling off of it. He lays it down on the newspaper and leans over to peer inside of his pumpkin. “So now we like, gut it, right?”

“Gut it, Mister Goore!” you shout encouragingly as you shove your own hand in to the elbow of your own pumpkin. He watches you for a moment with a smile on his face before looking back inside of his own pumpkin.

“Is it normal to like, I dunno, wanna fuck it?” he asks, no indication of if he’s joking or not. 

“Please do /not/ do that, Mare.” You laugh and throw some of the goop from your own pumpkin onto the table with a wet sound. “Tell ya what, we do this in a timely manner and I’ll let you fuck my inside instead.” 

“Fuckin’ sold, babydoll.” Mary gives you a sly grin before shoving his hand into his pumpkin and instantly pulling a face. “I see why people don’t fuck ‘em, the seeds would feel awful on my dick.”

“Yeah, I’m sure that’s the only reason.”

The two of you spend a few minutes in gooey relative silence as you gut your pumpkins and start to scrape the insides out. You get the book of stencils and show Mary how to align his properly, choosing to freehand yours instead. It takes a minute to remind him how tracing things works, but it passes easily enough. Soon enough, Mary is looking eagerly at the other knives on the table that you’ve assembled. 

“A’ight Mare, this one is sharp,” you explain as you hand him a needle thin knife designed for poking holes in the stencil. “If you injure yourself, I swear to God, this is the last time we’re fuckin’ doing this. You’re a big baby when you get hurt.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Nag.” Mary jokes with you as he punches the stencil through, transferring the classic jack-in-the-box smile onto the pumpkin. Your own comes out a bit sideways, but it’s good enough for the front porch of your small, shared apartment. 

“Okay, get the bigger knife and then kinda, like, saw it out?” Mary laughs at your aborted attempt of an explanation, doing as he’s instructed anyway. He glances over at yours at some point and bursts out into a loud laugh.

“Babe, what the fuck is that? That’s not gonna scare anyone, man, lookit him!” Mary points at your lopsided pumpkin’s smile before mocking it and dissolving into belly laughter. You join him good naturedly, admitting that it does look a little wonky, but you’ve never had the steadiest hands. 

Once the cutouts in the gourds are done, you pop out the two small candles and hand one to Mary. He pulls a lighter from the pocket of his overly tight jeans, lighting his own candle before reaching out for yours and doing the same. 

“So nice of you, Mister Goore,” you chide him as you lower your candle carefully into your pumpkin, clapping excitedly as he lights up and gives out an eerie glow. 

“Yeah, yeah. It’s only ‘cause I love your ass.” Mary smiles at your excitement as he puts his own candle in, replacing the stem cork. 

“My ass or me?”

“Both?” Mary laughs as he goes to turn off the lights in the dining room, allowing the candles in the jack-o-lanterns to shine as the only light in the room. They flicker and cast perfect shadows on the wall as Mary comes back over to join you. He gestures at the ick on the table, asking, “how do we deal with this shit, now?” 

“We just make sure all of the guts are on the newspaper, roll it up, and toss it in the garbage can,” you say, moving forward to do just that before Mary intercepts you. He grabs a hunk of the pumpkin flesh that’s escaped from the newspaper and plops it back onto the pile, holding out his hand in disgust as the stringy pulp hangs from it. He cocks an eyebrow as he looks at you, holding his hand out menacingly.

“Babe, it kinda looks like flesh, look.” He gathers some of the guts on his other hand, holding both arms out and staggering towards you. “Gimmie braaaains,” he groans, before laughing. “What brains you haaaaave.”

“Mare!” you shriek, ducking away from him and laughing as he flings some of the flesh towards you. It lands on your cheek and you gasp as Mary halts in his tracks, his eyes going wide. “Oh you’re FUCKED, Goore!”

Before he can even react, you dip your hands into the pumpkin on the table and throw it at him, laughing wildly as it lands across his face with a loud, wet slap. He gapes at you as it slides off of his face to the floor, reaching blindly for a paper towel without looking away from you. The second his eye drop to the towel you take your chance and fully slap him with your palm full of seeds and stringy pumpkin guts. 

“Oh you’re absolutely dead, girl.” Mary leaps at you and grabs your shoulders, pressing your torso against yours as he covers your face in pumpkiny kisses. You scream against him, twisting in his arms and laughing as he grips you tighter. 

“Mary!”

“You brought this on yourself, doll. Reap the consequences of your actions.” Mary mashes more pumpkin into your face despite your screams before hoisting you up over his shoulder. His hand pats your ass affectionately as you slap his back and kick, trying to get free. Finally, he drops you to your feet in the bathroom, pressing you against the cold tile wall of the shower and pressing another kiss to the soft skin of your neck, covered in pumpkin juice as it is. 

You reach a hand out blindly, groping for the handle of the shower. When you find it you twist it hard to the left, gasping as the cold water hits your bodies. It warms up soon enough as Mary pulls your shirt off over your head, taking your bra with it and tossing it over the railing of the shower. His lips careen into yours with a soft grunt as his fingers dance over the buttons of your jeans and you shimmy them down with some effort in the water. 

It’s a struggle but you finally manage to divest Mary of his tank top and boxers, tossing them to land in the pile of your other wet clothes outside the shower. His hand coms to the back of your neck, pressing your lips harder to his as he bites and sucks at your lower lip. You gasp into his mouth, rolling your hips forward against his and earning a groan in response. 

“Sorry I made you dirty, babe,” Mary whispers against your lips, clicking his teeth together lewdly as he bends to bite your pulse point at the divet between your collarbone and throat. 

“Make me dirtier, Mare,” you sigh, pressing your hips forward until his hand dips between your legs to coax a moan out of you with his talented fingers. His finger slips easily between your folds, teasing at your entrance while his teeth drag and bite at your neck. You gasp as your hand scrabbles for purchase on the slick shower tiles, finally landing on the soap dish as you struggle to keep yourself aloft. 

“God, baby, I’m gonna make you so fuckin’ dirty you’ll never feel clean again.” Mary growls as he licks a path to your ear, tugging on your lobe with his teeth and rolling his hips against yours, his erect cock sliding across your stomach. The hand that isn’t holding onto the soap dish reaches for cock, giving him a quick jerk. 

“Yeah, Mare? Gonna make me so fuckin’ dirty no other man is gonna wanna fuck this?” Mary presses against you hard and you flatten against the shower tiles, the water running freely over your face as you pant. His finger curves inside of you and you grunt as you feel your climax approaching you swiftly. 

“Gonna make this pussy fuckin’ belong to me, baby. Gonna fill you up til you ain’t got room for anyone but me,” Mary growls into your ear, thrusting his hips against your hand as his cock slides slickly against your palm. “Fuck.” he pulls back slightly, panting as he continues, “Get your leg up, I need you. Turn the fuck around.” 

You turn around quickly, your chest pressing against his as you do so. Bending over slightly, you shake your ass at him as you grip tightly to the soap dish in the wall for balance. Mary grips your thigh, denting the soft flesh there as he pulls your leg up and aligns his cock with your entrance. 

“You ready for me, baby?” He glides the head of his cock against your slickness, teasing you until you nod, ist beating the wall in your silent desperation for his cock, your mouth gone slack-jawed in your lust. He pushes into you slowly, dropping his own head back in a loud moan as he seats himself inside of you to the hilt. 

“Oh God, fuck me, Mare,” you sigh, moving your hips against him as best as you can in your perilous position. He gets with the program quick enough, pulling out of you almost completely before rocking himself back in with a glide that has your eyes rolling back into your head. Before long he’s got a good rhythm going, and you risk moving one of your hands from the soap dish to swipe at your clit, moaning open mouthed as you near your climax. 

“Gonna cum on this cock, baby?” Mary breathes hard as he pumps in and out of you, his free hand sliding up your wet back to tangle in your hair. The sight sting of his fingernails on your scalp is enough to push you over the edge and you cum with a gasp, your legs trembling as your vision swims. Vaguely through your muffled ears you hear Mary continuing to talk you through it-- “So fuckin’ tight on my dick, baby, you’re like a god damn vice. So god damn good. Love filling you like this, feeling you squeeze on my cock like this.”

You lean your forehead against the cool shower tiles and squeeze yourself around him once more as he grunts and slams home inside of you. His cock kicks and pulses and you feel him fill you, the feeling almost enough to make you cum again. He stills, lowering your leg gently as he pulls you upright against him, pressing hot kisses to your neck as he slides out of you. 

“If I had known pumpkins could lead to this… Fuck, I’d have asked to fuck on ages ago.” There’s a moment of stunned silence before you laugh and turn around in his arms, running your fingers through his wet hair before kissing him solidly. When you pull back, you press your forehead against his under the stream of the water.

“Never change, Mary Goore.”


End file.
